


Will Graham's Gas Station Encounter

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dom Will Graham, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, He's around 21, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Vomiting, Young Hannibal, but not really, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: Will heads to a gas station to relive himself only to get more than he intended.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Will Graham's Gas Station Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Title may change.  
> This was originally uploaded on my Twitter but thought i should share it here too.

He was on his way back from a crime scene, had been driving for up to six hours now and drinking regularly though out that time; trying to keep himself awake. His bladder was screaming by the time Will stopped off at a gas station. He stepped out his truck and made his way to the bathroom, the need to piss quickening his steps.

As soon as he pushes into a cubicle, he unzips and sighs as he lets loose, a feeling of relief passing through him after so long of holding it in. It's as he turns to leave the cubicle that a knock sounds on the wall parting his and another cubicle.

Will frowns, curious, he calls out. "You, err, you alright in there?"

He hears a shuffle and then, "look down" a voice replies.

And Will sees. In the wall, at around waist level, there's a sizeable hole leading to the other side; it’s big enough that Will is shocked he managed to miss it in the first place.

"Uhh" Will murmurs, uncertain, his face flushing. There's a small laugh, and the accented voice speaks again.

"Come on, give it ago."

Will feels the heat from his cheeks spread out towards his ears. "I'm, er, no."

"C'mon, Daddy I'm thirsty" the voice whines.

"Ffuck" Will grumbles, feeling as his dick gives a traitorous jerk. He looks down to see his pants beginning to tent. Unsure, he looks back at the hole, and then back down at his crotch.

With a broken sigh, Will looks around quickly, despite being in a cubicle, and unzips his pants. His erection springs free and Will hisses as it hits the cold air- 'why not' Will thinks as he holds his cock in front of the hole.

"I, er, okay, I'm going in" and with that, he slowly guides his cock through... And nothing happens.

"Hello?" Will asks, suddenly feeling self-conscious. _What if the other man was joking? What if he left? Or was taking pictures as Will waited?_ Just as Will was going to pull back out, a warm suction wraps around his head and Will groans, fist hitting the cubicle wall.

"Sshit" He hisses. It's been almost five years since Will's had someone's mouth on him and now, he feels it. He feels it in the way his legs seem to shake. In the way his hips try to buck forwards as the suckling continues. His eyes roll back as the man runs the tip of his tongue through the slit and he groans, hands clenching against the wall, wishing instead that they could grab hair.

That's when his mind buzzes, coming to life at the thought. Will looks down at where his cock disappears beyond the wall and with a heavy sigh he pulls back and out of the hole. He can’t help but grin when he hears the man make a confused, almost sad noise. Will tucks himself back in and walks out of his cubicle.

When knocks on the adjoining cubicle, he hears a bang as if the man had jumped and then a shuffling noise as the man scrabbles to reach for the door to unlock it. Will gasps at the face that greets him. The man he thought to be on the other side was more aptly described as a boy. He looked no older than 21 and Will was suddenly aware that he was more than twenty years this boy's senior; standing at 43, himself. Will should feel bad, and yet, he instead feels the electric buzz of arousal pass down his spine. The thought of fucking the boy runs through his mind and he groans.

He looks down at the sight before him, the boy is knelt on the floor, his cock hanging out where the lip of his lilac skirt is folded up. His Eyes are wide, cheeks a rosy red and his lips swollen and wet with spit. Will briefly wanders how many men have used this boy's mouth tonight and decides he doesn't care; the look on the boy's face tells him no one has seen him look like this before him.

Will smiles, releasing his cock from his trousers again.

"Go on then," he gestures to his almost purple dick, "Finish what you started, slut"

Will hadn't planned for the insulting name to slip out, but at the needy noise the boy made, he's glad it did. Will approaches and closes the door behind him, trapping them in the tiny space.

The boy was beautiful as he nervously lifted Will's cock and began to pepper it in kisses. _So much different to the man Will thought he was when they were separated by the wall._

At the kittenish lick to the head, Will rested his hand in the boy's hair; not pulling, merely holding him in place. When the boy takes the cock past his lips, surrounding Will in wet heat, and sucked, the older man gave a low groan. His fists clenching in the boy's hair causing the boy to hum around the cock in his mouth.

"Oh god. Fuck" Will uttered.

The boy continued to suck and Will keeps a firm grip in the soft, blonde hair. It's not until he hears the boy whimper, that he looks down to see he has a hand on his prick. The foreskin coming up to cover the head and then dragged back down.

The sight is delicious. But however hot it is to watch the boy stroke his small cock, Will isn't done with him. So, he lifts his foot and moves it forwards, the toe of his shoe landing on the boy's hand and Will pushes down; enjoying the scream-like noise the boy makes around his dick.

"None of that, you hear me? You get off on this alone." Will growls and with that, he tightens his hands in the boy's hair and rolls his hips in to the boy's face, cock jabbing the back of his throat. The boy chokes as the head hits his uvula and Will groans at the noise.

The thrusts of his hips start off shallow and grow into more punishing jabs. The boy chokes and gags the whole time; wet clicking noises can be heard each time he tries to swallow but Will pays him no mind.

When two hands begin to push at Will's hips, trying to remove the cock from his mouth, Will just tightens his hold in the boy's hair and begins battering the boy's throat, selfishly chasing his own orgasm.

He finds it in the feeling of the boy struggling, the painful sounds he makes as he tries to pull away, and with a final few brutal thrusts, he cums down the boy's throat; delighting in the choking and spluttering.

It comes straight back up when Will pulls out and the boy continues gagging. Quickly turning to face the toilet as his stomach empties all of its Contents into the bowl. When the boy stops and wipes his face, turning back to face Will, the man notices the quickly spreading wetness on the boy's skirt indicating that he had came; listening to Will's orders like a good slut after all.

Will smiles. "Good boy"

"thank you" The boy whispers and Will could feel his dick give a light, weak twitch at the sound of the boy's croaky voice, voice obviously wrecked by Will's cock.

"I should really be saying that. Best head I've had in years... Quite literally."

The boy smirks then, "Then maybe we should Do this again"

 _Cheeky bitch_. Will thinks as he opens the door and steps out. He watches as the boy rights his skirt and is about to step past him.

"You got a name, Princess?" Will asks. The boys lifts Will’s hand and slides something into it.

"It's Hannibal." The boy says, leaving the bathroom and Will. Will looks down at the note, hoping for a number. Then he grins as he reads it. 'Until next time ;)' is scrolled across the paper in fancy writing. No number in sight.

 _Cheeky. Bitch_. Will smiles and looks around the parking lot, watching as a expensive car drives away.


End file.
